


Magnus Has...

by quicksilvermalec



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec is protective, But it's there, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Magnus is just cute, Minor, Minor Sexual Assault, Protective Alec, abruptly, alec loves his boyfriend, and the guy gets suitably yelled at for it, but no end, enjoy?, i devoted way too many tags to a very minor instance of noncon holly shit, it just stops, it's just a kiss not sex, it's not a big deal, just in case, malec is cute, sorry - Freeform, that's what the noncon warning is for, this has a sort-of beginning and a middle, why/how am I still awake it's fucking midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilvermalec
Summary: “And isn’t that the million-dollar question?” he muttered sarcastically. “What does my boyfriend have that you don’t have?"***Someone's an idiot and someone else is pissed about it.





	Magnus Has...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired I should sleep but I won't enjoy

Alec was prepared for a lot of things, but not this. He didn’t think he’d ever be ready to be propositioned by one of his inferiors.

And not even just propositioned – he didn’t expect someone to be throwing themself at him.

When Deston Archvain told Alec that he wanted to talk to him privately, he had assumed it was work-related – they were at the Institute, after all, during work hours – but instead, when he’d led the man into his office, Deston had kissed him abruptly and Alec had had to shove him off.

“Archvain, that is _assault._ I can report you for sexual harassment in the workplace, and you’ll get probation at best. Don’t pull that shit with me.”

“What?” Archvain asked, smirking and throwing himself onto Alec’s couch. He lounged there easily, like he wasn’t even phased by Alec’s reprimand. “You don’t want to be with a real man? Come on, Lightwood, what does your precious warlock have that I don’t?”

Alec threw his hands up in exasperation. “And isn’t that the million-dollar question?” he muttered sarcastically. “What does my boyfriend have that you don’t have? Hm, let’s see.”

He turned to glare at Archvain as he numbered things off on his fingers. “How about a pair of balls, a sense of pride, a ten-inch dick, a lot of money, my heart… I’m just spitballing here…”

He thought for a second, then continued. “A real house, whereas you’re basically living out of your parents’ basement, freedom, the ability to stand up for himself, Portals, human emotion- but you know what, I could give a straight fuck about that stuff. There is exactly one reason why I stay with Magnus, why I would never cheat on him, and that is this; I’m in love with him. I’m hopelessly in love with him, in fact, and I’m loyal and honest and when I get home, I’m going to tell him that this happened because I don’t keep secrets from my boyfriend. And by the way, he’s scary as all hell so I recommend you start running now, and maybe, just _maybe_ you’ll make it somewhere where he won’t find you and rip off your fingernails one by one if that’s how he decides to react to this situation.”

Archvain looked slightly green. It made Alec smirk.

“Remember the two lessons I’ve just taught you. A, sexual harassment is not okay, and B, don’t mess with Malec. Now go, get out of my sight. And do your job instead of fantasizing about your superiors!”

The man almost tripped over himself scrambling out the door.

Alec turned to leave also and found his boyfriend, his sister, his _parabatai_ , his _parabatai_ ’s boyfriend, and his _parabatai’s_ boyfriend’s _parabatai_ standing there staring at him. He flushed.

“How much of that did you hear?”

“Most of it,” Magnus replied smoothly. “All of the defending me stuff.”

Alec glanced away from him and Magnus scoffed. “You’re adorable when you’re protective,” he told him genuinely. Alec rolled his eyes but accepted the praise.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> Love,  
> -Sil


End file.
